cartoon_storiesfandomcom-20200216-history
Plumette
|enemies = |likes = Hugo, spirits, romance, exploring, animals, her family, waltzes, cooking, her friends, children, helping others, freedom, traveling, adventures |dislikes = Poachers, imprisonment, confrontations, losing Hugo or Sebastian, restrictions, discrimination, jealousy, injustice, violence, lies, animal cruelty, rudeness, selfishness, mistreatment |powers = Cryokinesis Physical strength |possessions = |weapons = |fate = Marries Hugo and becomes the queen of Dragon's Zest and the mother of a prince |quote = "Ask me again, Hugo. I love you."}} '''Plumette '''is the deuteragonist of the animated feature film, T''he Nature Dragon ''and in the cartoon series with the same name. She's a young doe who is the princess of Elkwood and was born with the ability to control ice and snow. Plumette has lived through most of her life with a strong curiosity of the other magical spirits that lives within in the forest and hoped to someday live amongst one of them. She holds a fascination for Nature Spirits and becomes romantically smitten with the spirit, Hugo. Following her adventure in the forest, she escapes to Dragon's Zest along with the Woodlanders and becomes the queen of the zest with Hugo as her loving husband. Background Plumette is the youngest daughter of Theron and Sadie and the youngest sister of Alison and Clara. She's third in line to rule Bayou Stream as queen unless she marries into another kingdom. During her childhood, her sisters moved out of the castle when they married monarchs from another kingdom. Alison married Prince Blizzard of Snowy Mountain and Clara married Prince Rider of Rainy Jungle. Still young and vulnerable, Theron and Sadie continued to raise, nurture, educate and support their daughter as she'll go from princess to queen once she reaches adulthood. Sometime during her reign, the royal family of Wolfwood Forest were murdered by an unknown gunmen. The werewolf leader, Wolfgang was crowned king as he retrieved the murder weapon. By royal tradition, Wolfgang was crowned the king of Wolfwood Forest. Knowing that Wolfgang will be a threat to his kingdom, Theron isolated the castle as well as the bayou for his daughter's safety. As a result, Plumette was restricted from leaving the kingdom and had to entertain herself by reading books on the history of Wolfwood Forest and by expressing her magic . She read about different spirits living in the kingdom and dreamed of someday meeting one. Official Description ''Plumette is the princess of Bayou Stream. Although she lives in an environment, that has murky water and swampy flora and fauna, she is a lady of class. She has the ability to enchant everyone she meets from her parents to her siblings to her subjects to her true love, Hugo. '' Development Before the Black Lion franchise, Plumette was in the storywriter's short stories, however, she was named Rebecca and she was an orphan just like Hugo. As the storywriter began to create the Black Lion franchise, the storywriter chose to give Plumette, a family. Rebecca's new name, Plumette came from Plumette the feather duster from Disney's 2017 live-action feature film, ''Beauty and the Beast. ''The storywriter found it be a cute name for his character. Plumette was originally going to be appear in the TV series. She wasn't born of royalty and neither were her parents or siblings. She becomes smitten with Hugo when he's enrolled in Portland High School and is determined to be with him. Unfortunately, Hugo was in relationship with a girl named Mia who is secretly planning to gain his wealth and then the kingdom of Wolfwood. She was known for dating the school bully, Butch, months ago until he broke up with her, saying that he lost interest in her, leaving her heartbroken. Hugo and Plumette are able to relate when Mia cheats on Hugo to make him vulnerable. The storywriter came up with the idea to put Plumette in the first feature film when he rewatched ''Bambi, ''and saw how romantic Bambi and Faline's relationship was and he decided to give his romantic couple, that kind of relationship. Also, with Plumette being born into royalty, he came up with more stories. Personality She is a young lady with a sense of adventure. Curious and intelligent, Plumette is one of the skilled people in Wolfwood Forest. Although, she is of royal status, she is bored with her role as princess and wishes to become queen, and take on responsibilities involving protecting the kingdom and she'll be able to solve problems on her own. In the meantime, she explores the stream, helps the animals, and races around in her racing kart. She is immediately fascinated by the creatures that lives within the kingdom, especially the Nature Spirits. She believes that they restore peace back to the kingdom. Plumette is loving, loyal, trusting and believes that the people who holds mighty power are the ones who are capable of protecting those close to her. Although, she wishes for more responsibilities, she takes her role as princess, very seriously. She is loyal to her parents, sisters, the residents of Bayou Stream as well as Wolfwood Forest. She strongly looks out for their safety and isn't afraid to stand up to poachers, intruders or even the menacing Wolfgang. She has zero tolerance for carelessness. However, this goes against her role as a princess, as told by her father, that she is supposed to represent grace and poise and that a lady should never fight. Plumette felt isolated in the castle as she had to stay there and be lectured and she even had to stay in the castle after the lectures are over for the day. Just like Hugo, she tried several attempts to escape and get a taste of freedom only to be captured and taken back into the castle by the guards. As she grew into a teenager, she started to appreciate her parents' sacrifices. She was still under strict rules that she had to follow. Her willingness for a better kingdom was a desire for freedom and independence. Plumette was shown to be a hopeless romantic as she immediately fell in love with the Nature Spirit, Hugo. She truly believed that he could make lives in the kingdom better with the use of his powers. Plumette was also able to relate to Hugo when she learned that he wanted to gain freedom and independence. She supported him with rekindling his relationship with his estranged family, fighting against Wolfgang and embracing his powers. Plumette is calm, loving, patient and is understanding of others' personal feelings. Because of her gentle nature, she is kind to children and animals and immediately jumps to their protection. As queen, Plumette is focused, responsible and takes matters into her own hands whenever Hugo leaves to to go on an adventure. She is calm, elegant while at the same time, she's tough and forceful. There are a few times where Plumette has to raise her voice when she's confronting an enemy or a family member of friend. Plumette is verbally powerful, reasonable and morale. When in an argument with someone who is insulting or underestimating her husband, family or friends, she manages to think of comebacks without hesitation or much thought. Physical appearance Plumette is a slender and beautiful African-American lady. She is shown to be sixteen years old, one year younger than Hugo. She has a slender figure and long black silky hair. In the first film, Plumette wore a green dress with leaves when she was having a dinner with her parents and when she took a stroll with Hugo. When she was forced out of the castle, she wore a grey shirt with black pants but she wore her royal pin which symbolizes her royal status but also put her in danger as the Ice Bears immediately targeted her. Her casual outfit is a small purple dress and carries a purse of the same color. Inside her purse, she carries a spare laser gun for Hugo in case he doesn't have any weapons on him in case of emergencies. As the queen of the forest, Plumette wears a green ballgown that was designed by the frogs and it's lily pad. Abilities Plumette is shown to be a master in the culinary arts as she enjoys cooking for herself, her parents, her husband and others. She was taught how to cook at the age of six as she often helped her mother with cooking. As she grew older, she started all three meals herself. Once she moved into the castle, she began to prepare the meals for royal events, birthdays, anniversaries, marriages and baby showers. She was immediately accepted into the Wooten family, when they discovered that Plumette could cook. Aside from her cooking skills, Plumette is shown to be an intellectual as she is shown to be a straight A student in all of her classes. She is capable of solving solutions whenever she, herself is in danger and is on the boundary of life and death. Plumette is shown to be a tough fighter as she is a black belt in karate. Appearances The Nature Dragon Among the residents of Wolfwood Forest, Plumette is summoned to a meeting within the kingdom and helps guides the animals from Bayou Stream over to the kingdom in her racing cart. While waiting for the meeting, she bumps into the Nature Spirit, Hugo. Seeing how her corsage was dying, Hugo revived the corsage with his powers and continued to search for a white bunny. Plumette takes an immediate liking to the Nature Spirit. Her fascination for the Nature Spirit increases when she sees Hugo use his powers to defend himself from the werewolves. Believing that Hugo is the destined hero of Wolfwood Forest, Plumette orders her pet pigeon to send a letter to the Nature Spirit, asking him if he can come over to her castle for dinner and to meet her parents. The pigeon successfully completes the task but Hugo is nearly slaughtered by his bloodthristy cousin, Jordan and Charles takes Hugo back to the house and forbids him from leaving. Plumette angrily confronts Jordan for attacking Hugo and attempts to go over to his house and bring him back to the castle but Jordan reminds Plumette of Wolfgang's anti-Nature Spirit law. She then goes directly to the castle to confront Wolfgang, herself but learns that he shows no remorse for the Nature Spirit, that he perceives as an enemy and must be destroyed. Knowing that she can't get Wolfgang on her side, she turns the Deer Captain, Kirby who has a soft spot for the Bayou Princess and promises to help her with talking to the Nature Spirit. In her castle, she ordered the castle servants to prepare the dining room for a special feast for the Nature Spirit. Later that night and with help from Kirby, Hugo arrives at the Bayou Castle and officially meets Plumette, face-to-face. At the dinner table, Hugo gets to know Plumette's parents who are the King and Queen of Bayou Stream. Theron tells Hugo about Bayou Stream about how the animals live and Sadie tells Hugo about how she provides for the animals in the kingdom. Hugo then asks Plumette what she does for the kingdom and she instead asks for her and Hugo to be excused from the table. She takes Hugo outside of the castle and into the garden where they take a stroll. Plumette tells Hugo that although she lives in luxury, she dislikes her role as princess and wants to take on more responsibilities where she'll be able to protect the kingdom. Hugo relates to the princess, saying that he wants to be free of his solitude lifestyle and have more responsibilities where he'll be able to express his powers freely. Plumette then starts to fall in love with Hugo as he's able to understand her wish for independence. The two lean towards each other about to share a kiss only for Hugo's pet gophers, Polo and Skip fall out of a tree and lands on Hugo's head. She laughs. Hugo is initially angered by Polo and Skip's disobedience but is calmed when Plumette reassures him and tells him that it's alright and that she wanted to meet the gophers. The date ended early but Hugo wanted it to continue so he took her to meet up with his childhood friend, Marty and they flew on Rowan through the kingdom. On the tower of the Desert Palace, Hugo and Plumette began to bond closely and Marty suggested that they should run away but Hugo respectfully declined, telling them that he doesn't want to abandon his family, despite it being broken. Plumette respects and kindly understands Hugo's choice and decides to meet him again for another date, the next night. The next evening, Plumette waits for Hugo and sees that he's not coming, she calls Kirby and learns that he's being trained for a fight between his cousins who have the desire to kill him. Sneaking out of the castle around midnight, Plumette goes over to Hugo's house and sees him being trained for fight. When he gets a break, he apologizes to Plumette for canceling his date. Plumette says that she prefers Hugo to "work out his muscles." For the rest of the evening, Plumette watches Hugo train for the battle. The next morning, Plumette gets a seat on the high row and watches Hugo prepare for battle. At first, Hugo failed at the fighting but starts to fight his cousins and defeats them all. Jordan then lunges at Hugo but misses and falls off the waterfall to his death. Hugo uses his powers to summon vines to tie him up and drop him to the bottom, allowing him to rescue Jordan and pulls him up. Surprised by Hugo's caring nature, he realizes that he was wrong about his cousin and that he misjudged, Chance, Nico and Morton agrees with Jordan and defects off of Wolfgang's army and joins Hugo. Plumette ran over to Hugo and hugged him, saying that what he did was amazing and finally forms a friendship with Jordan and his cohorts. She follows Hugo and the others back to the house. In the house, Hugo reconciles with his cousins. Charles and Sierra returns home to the house, to see their cousins with Hugo. Charles angrily scolds Hugo for leaving the house again. This leads to another argument between the two. Plumette tries to calm the two brothers but to no avail. However, the argument comes to a stop when Martin spots the Werewolf Clan. They break into the house and attempts to kill Hugo, under Wolfgang's orders. Hugo and the gang quickly escaped the house and retreated to Bayou Stream to law low. Seeing how there is no one in the house, Wolfgang destroys the house. Unfortunately, the gang only stayed in Bayou Stream for a short period of time until Wolfgang destroyed the castle and arrested Theron and Sadie. As they were taken away, Plumette sheds a tear and Hugo comforts her, promising her that as soon as they get answers from the Ancient Dragon, he'll rescue them. Up at Snowy Mountain, Plumette meets up with her sister, Alison who became the queen of the mountain by marrying Prince (now king) Blizzard. They kindly allow Plumette and her friends to stay in the castle. Inside the castle, Plumette has a private conservation with her sister and brother-in-law about Hugo's powers, believing that he's the destined hero of the kingdom. Blizzard admits that he likes Hugo but is suggesting that he should leave the state to avoid Wolfgang's wrath. Plumette replies that Hugo can protect himself and is now a skilled fighter. Blizzard decides to have a chat with Hugo. While doing his daily patrol, he takes Hugo with him. In the meantime, Plumette chatted with her sister. All of the sudden, the castle is attacked by an army of Ice Bears. They have magically corrupted by Wolfgang and have been given orders to kill Plumette, which will lure Hugo over to the Ice Bears, so they can kill him. The Ice Bears encase Theron, Sadie and Alison and closes the doors, cornering Plumette. The Ice Bears then aims his gun at Plumette and pulls the trigger. At the point where the bullet hits her, it is encased by ice. She confused as to whoever encased it. She opened her eyes and saw Hugo in front of her. She asked him what he's doing and he replied that he's saving her life. By using his powers, he subdues the Ice Bears and frees Charles and the others from their rooms and makes a run for the exit, only to discover that it was crowded by the werewolves. Hugo spots a view of Snowy Mountain to Rainy Jungle and creates a bridge of grass and flowers by using his magic. Everyone escapes the castle (except Blizzard and Alison who are arrested by the werewolves) just as Wolfgang causes it to collapse. Relived that they're safe, Hugo decides to go forth to Wolfwood Mountain, telling Plumette and the others that the Ancient Dragon who lives atop the mountain where he can probably give him answers to what happened in Wolfwood Forest, many years ago. Charles angrily stops Hugo and demands that his stop and they're moving out of the state, immediately. Fed up with Charles' rules, he breaks free of his hold and says that he's tired of him treating like a child and not like a teenager and says that they're not in the house anymore and he has no power over him, declaring that he can take care of himself. This leaves Charles deeply offended and the others shocked at Hugo's tone. They then proceed to Rainy Jungle to meet up with Plumette's eldest sister, Clara and her husband, Rider, the king of Rainy Jungle. Inside their castle, while Hugo makes himself comfortable in his room where he's approached by Plumette. She tells him that he may of been a little harsh on his brother and Hugo replies that he's been keeping him away from his freedom for almost his whole life and once this adventure is over, he'll be able to gain his own independence by traveling the world, helping other animals in need. Plumette empathizes with Hugo by saying that she knows what is feels to be trapped like a prisoner. She had strained relationship with her father when she was a baby girl and wanted to run away for years. As she grew into a teenager, she realized that her father's actions were out of love and she started to appreciate them, strengthening their relationship as she aged. She tells Hugo that Charles' intent was never to hurt him but to help him and that he feels bad for making him feel that way. Hugo, starting to understand his brother's actions goes over to kitchen and reconciles with him. Plumette smiles as the brothers make amends. Outside of the castle, one of the werewolves throws a few smoke bombs into the castle, causing the residents to suffocate. Hugo opens the windows to let out the smoke, but he immediately spots Wolfgang. He and the gang tries to make a run for it by the guards surround them and they put magic-proof handcuffs on Hugo. Wolfgang orders the entire royal family out of the castle and has them arrested. Hugo tries to reason with Wolfgang but he says that he's a threat to a kingdom and threats must be terminated. He sedates Hugo with a sleeping spell and has the guards throw him off of a cliff to his apparent death. Plumette screams in terror and cries out Hugo's name as she and the others are taken to Night Valley to be imprisoned while Ryder and Clara are imprisoned in the dungeon back at Blacktail's castle. In the valley, Wolfgang charges them for harboring a fugitive and sentences them for life. Plumette tells Wolfgang that killing Hugo is a big mistake. Wolfgang leaves Plumette to sob over her boyfriend's presumed death. Unbeknownst to Plumette, Hugo survived the fall and has met up with his grandfather, the Ancient Dragon who revealed Wolfgang as the murderer of the royal family and his parents. Hugo is turned back into a dragon and flies over to Night Valley to rescue Plumette and the others. Upon entering the dungeon, Plumette is overjoyed to see Hugo again and then begins to help him with escaping from the dungeon with help from Wolfgang's former captain, Duke who had a change of heart. As Hugo, Plumette and the others are leaving the dungeon, they are attacked by Wolfgang's death spirits. With help from the fairies, they are able to thwart the spirits and escape the valley. At Blacktail's castle, Plumette is reunited with her family and helps Hugo announce the truth to the Woodlanders, exposing Wolfgang as the true murderer and fraud he is. Wolfgang re-enters the forest and becomes enraged by Hugo that his legacy has been destroyed. Aware that Wolfgang is going to kill him, he tells Plumette and the others to leave the castle but she refuses, determined not lose Hugo a second time. Hugo insists that Plumette should leave, determined not to lose Plumette for good. Touched, Plumette kisses Hugo and leads the cured werewolves out of the castle and to safety. Hugo fights against Wolfgang and he ends up being destroyed by Hugo's dust spell. During the battle, the castle was set on fire, forcing Hugo to leave the castle. Although Wolfgang's magic died along with him, the death spirits attacks the kingdom as revenge for their master's death. The impervious fire and murderous spirits forces the Woodlanders to evacuate their homes. The fairies opens a portal to the state of Michigan where all the animals and magical creatures evacuate to safety. The death spirits summon a Death Hound to terminate all life on Earth. Hugo and the others fights the hound and ends up stabbing him in the heart with a diamond sword, destroying him and the death spirits in the process. Hugo and the others retreat to the Michigan forest and the portal is closed. King Zeus and all of the Olympian Gods come down to Earth where they praise Hugo for his heroism and offer him a villa atop Mount Olympus. Knowing that she may never see Hugo again, she nevertheless encourages him to follow his destiny. But Hugo, having close to his new friends chooses to stay with him and lead as there's no one to do that. The Gods recreates the kingdom and Hugo decides to call it Dragon's Zest. Charles, Sierra, Kirby, Dwayne and Quinton go off to protect the different lands in the zest while Hugo, Plumette, Marty, Justin and the others move into the Diamond Castle. Hugo and Plumette are married and becomes Dragon's Zest, most beloved rulers. The Nature Dragon 2 Taking a year after the events of the previous film, Plumette has greatly adapted to her role as queen and has become best friends with the School Gang and their parents. She starts to comfort Hugo who start has nightmares about the kingdom falling into ruin due to the fact that the castle's previous herald, Tyrone quit his job because of a family emergency. Hugo's powers are directing him to a village in Nepal, saying that someone will be the key to keeping Wolfwood in safety. Hugo leaves the kingdom to find that person and tells Plumette to stay in the castle and continue her role as queen, which she does. She bids Hugo a farewell and prays for his safety. Later in the film, she's introduced to a young Mastiff named Brodi. Plumette takes a liking to Brodi as he and Hugo have become best friends. In the end, Brodi becomes the new Herald and Hugo finally stops having nightmares as the kingdom is safe as long as Brodi is in the castle. Draw It Plumette returns in the film as a supporting character. She joins Hugo on his adventure through the magic realm, Pencilville, helping all of the Drawings that may be in danger of being permanently erased from existence. Plumette forms a sister-like friendship with Jada Hyena while Hugo forms a loving brother-like friendship with Harry Hyena, Jada's husband. Animal Planet When Hugo reads a book about there being hidden kingdoms inhabiting different types of animals and that they may be in danger. His powers are leading him to a grove of trees which are magical passageways to the hidden kingdoms. One being Animal Town which inhabits mammals. Hugo, Plumette and the gang journey into that kingdom and learns that an evil bird nicknamed Red Bird is threatening the city and is planning to eradicate the mammals living there. In the ending, Plumette happily stands aside Hugo as he makes an oath to protect every last region within the kingdom. She agrees to be by his side when he does it. Video Game Life Plumette takes a liking to the arcade games that Hugo and his best friends, Alex, Tysan, and Jack create for Harvey Flint's arcade. But the boys go missing one night and Plumette mounts a search party for her husband and her friends. She starts to get worried about Hugo's safety but she is relived when he returns home. By the time, he got back to the castle, Hugo starts to create another invention and Plumette wonders what it is. Hugo doesn't tell but says it's a surprise. By the time, it's an invention that enter the game world. Hugo takes Plumette and the others over to Racing Transformed where he introduces them to Spencer, the racers, Gasket, Bolts and every game character in the arcade. Grateful for Spencer's kindness to her husband, she arranges a party in the power station and gets to know every character within the arcade. The Karate Dragon Plumette attends Hugo's training ceremony and then has to leave once its over. Hugo said that he'll be home as soon as he makes a few errands but is kidnapped by Master Doom and taken over to China. Once he settles himself at the Ruby Palace, he calls Plumette and tells her that he'll be make home as soon as possible. Plumette gives Hugo, an air-kiss and wishes him a good night. In the ending, Hugo returns home and reunites with Plumette and takes her to China to meet his new friends and watch him perform a fire dance along with the Karate Lion, Master Splinter, the Fiery Five, Master Mongrel and Master Red. The North Dragon Plumette works diligently on a report on all of the European countries, hoping to travel there one day. Hugo unexpectedly goes missing and Plumette calls over the School Gang to help Plumette find Hugo. A few days later, Hugo returns to the kingdom and reunites with Plumette and the gang, tells him that they need to help a massive group of human children who have horribly mutated by the evil Professor Whiskers. In the end, Hugo is cheered as an hero and in order to celebrate, the North Winds agree to travel across Europe with her and Hugo. Return to the Present Plumette becomes pregnant and is worried to tell Hugo when he's busy with protecting the kingdom from a possible war. After the kingdom is saved, Plumette tells Hugo that she's pregnant and is ecstatically to learn that he's going to be a father. Their child is a boy and they name him Sebastian Robin Hood Plumette travels to Nottingham to help Robin Hood with restoring peace to the kingdom. In the end, she becomes Maid Marian's lady-in-waiting. The Fox and the Pooch Plumette starts to protect Foxwood and Wayne from the evil Chief's wrath. The Nature Dragon: The Series Plumette serves as the main deuteragonist in the TV series. She helps Hugo on his adventures and supports him on his adventures in and out of the kingdom. Category:Article of the week Category:Characters Category:Deer Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Wooten characters Category:Lovers Category:Siblings Category:Queens Category:Parents Category:Wooten Queens Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Magic Users Category:Nobility Category:Deuteragonists Category:Royalty Category:Singing characters Category:African-American characters Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:Spouses Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:TV Animation characters Category:Teenagers Category:Archers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tritagonists Category:Chefs Category:Time travelers